


Avengers Initiative

by Milesy-WIPs (Milesy)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milesy/pseuds/Milesy-WIPs
Summary: A series of murders of influential people in different cities across the country is the reason why Colonel Nick Fury, a decorated ex-army man consulting for the FBI has assembled a team of skilled detectives to solve the murders and stop the killer before more deaths occur. The investigation takes a personal turn when the brother of one Detective Odinson is implicated in the murders.





	Avengers Initiative

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older work that I've decided to upload for the sake of archiving everything. I may periodically come back to fics on this pseud to rework or finish later.
> 
> If you liked this fic and would like to see me continue it, please drop a subscription. This will let me know what people are interested in, and you will be notified if I decide to pick it back up.
> 
> This fic may have been recovered from a deletion email. Formatting may be weird, but I've tried to fix everything I could.

Detective-Investigator Thor Odinson and his partner Maria Hill had a tradition that they never failed to observe. Every Friday, after their shift, they would go to a small restaurant near Bleecker Street Station for fish tacos and a small taste of what it was to be normal; to not have to spend their hours staring at some of the most grisly, violent crimes Manhattan had to offer. They only had one rule during their dinners together, and that was that they did not talk about work. For this short time, once a week, they were no longer police officers, sworn to uphold the law. They were civilians, enjoying the civilian pleasures of good food, bad beer, and jokes of questionable taste.

"House ended," Maria said casually, wrinkling her nose at something unidentifiable on her plate. "Did you see that?"

"I did not," Thor said. "What is House?"

Maria took a small moment to determine whether or not Thor was being deliberately thick.

"You know. House?" She asked.

Thor shrugged, punctuating it with a shadow of a laugh. "No. What is it?"

"It's a show," Maria said. Still, Thor gave her the same blank, unknowing look.

"Thor, do you even own a television?" she asked.

"I do not," said Thor. "I never saw the point in it."

"So what do you do to relax?" She took a chip from Thor's plate and dipped it in the salsa on her own plate.

"I go to the gym," Thor said simply. He took a bite of his taco and made a face. "They have changed cooks here."

"That's not relaxing," Maria argued. "That's the opposite of relaxing." She pushed her plate toward the centre of the table. "We'll come back next week and if it's still awful, we'll find someplace else. Your turn to pay."

Thor nodded in agreement and got to his feet, pulling his wallet out from his trousers. He tossed enough cash onto the table to cover the cheque and a decent tip, and taking one more chip from his plate, began to walk outside.

"What is this House then? Tell me about it," he said as the pair of them stepped out into the open air of a Manhattan evening.

"It's sort of Sherlock Holmes in a hospital, curing people instead of solving crimes," Maria explained. She pulled a pack of gum from her handbag, offering the customary stick to Thor.

"Sherlock Holmes?" he asked.

Maria felt a sudden urge to hit him in his thick skull with a very large book. "You do know Sherlock Holmes, right?" she asked.

Thor laughed. "Yes, of course. I read it as a boy, when I was learning English."

"Give it another read. It might stick this time."

"I shall do that," said Thor agreeably.

They began walking toward the station where they would part ways and take the train in opposite directions. The conversation began to turn to a light-hearted argument over whether or not Thor neede d a television, and if he ever got one, where he might find space for it in his small apartment, as they waited for the signal to change to cross the street. As they waited, filling the time with a back-and-forth banter, a loud explosion rocked through the streets, causing the buildings around them to shake and rattle.

"What the hell was that?" Maria asked of no-one in particular as the two of them looked around for the source.

Several moments later, the screams of Manhattan's commuters came echoing up from the subway stairs. Both detectives cast one another an alarmed glance before running across the street, signals be damned, to get to the scene.

Scores of people were pouring out into the street by the time Maria and Thor got to the subway entrance, causing them to have to fight against the crowd. Thor raised his badge high above everyone's heads as though it could clear a path for them by magic.

"Police! Let us through!" he called out, hi s voice cutting through the din.

A path was not cut for them, but people did seem less inclined to be in their way, and Thor was able to make his way down to the subway tunnel with Maria in his wake.

What they found was the aftermath of a home-made bomb left under a bench in a back pack. The air was heavy with smoke and dust, with debris scattered around the blast site. The station had been crowded with the early evening commuters all making their ways home, creating a perfect storm of worst-case scenarios.

"Tend to the wounded and call for back-up," Thor said to Maria as he began performing a sweep of the area for anything else that might have been rigged to detonate on a delayed charge. Finding nothing that would further endanger anyone still in the station, he rushed to secure the scene as best he could. He knew that in all of the confusion following the blast, they had lost any suspects they might have had, but there was still evidence to be collected amidst the destruction.

⁂

While Thor filled out his reports by lamp light later that night, Maria stood behind him, picking bits of concrete from his blond hair and tending to several small cuts on the back of his neck.

"You should be doing your reports," Thor said, letting her twist his head this way and that.

"You should be more careful when attending scenes," Maria volleyed back. "When I say to use your head, I don't mean literally."

Thor huffed out a small laugh. "I did not know to expect more tiles to fall," he protested. "It has been a long while since I have seen anything quite like that."

Maria sighed as she used a sterile wipe to clean a shallow cut. "Tell me about it," she agreed. "I still can't believe it happened. You know they took all the trash cans out of the train stations in London because of that?"

Thor thought about this with a frown. "Where do the people throw their trash?" he asked.

"I don't know. Throw it on the ground?" Maria ventured. "I bet they make a fortune on littering fines."

Thor laughed in earnest this time. "I feel sorry for those whose job it is to clean the train stations there." He signed off on his report and slid it into the folder on his desk. "I am going to talk with the consultant; see if he has heard anything. He has a way with such things."

Maria shook her head and stepped away from Thor to throw away the used wipes and their wrappers. "You're on your own with that one. I can't stand him."

"I thought as much," said Thor. "I will call you if he has anything useful to say to me."

⁂

Tony Stark's apartment sat on the top of an Upper West Side building, overlooking Riverside Park. Thor was let in, as he always was, by a man who presented himself as the building's doorman, though Thor had always had his doubts as to who actually employed Edwin Jarvis. At the door to the apartment, he was met by a woman he did not recognise.

"He's in his Batcave," she said, pointing toward the back of the apartment. "Come on. I'll take you through."

Thor followed her in, shutting the door behind himself. "You knew I came here for Tony?" he asked.

"Jarvis," his host told him, as though it explained everything.

Which it did, once Thor thought about it. Tony Stark always seemed to know more than he should have, and it made sense for him to have spies all over New York, including employing his door man to feed him information.

"I'm Pepper, by the way," Thor's host said as she led him through the apartment. "That's an interesting accent you have. What is that? Swedish?"

"Danish," Thor corrected. "My family moved to America when I was a boy."

Tony was in the part of the apartment Pepper had called the Batcave, sitting at a large table which was covered with assorted metals and electronic components. 

"And yet, you still haven't figured out how to use a contraction. Amazing," he said without looking up from what he was building.

Thor ignored Tony's quip and approached the table. Behind Tony, a police scanner chattered away, telling any who would listen to it all of the area's dirty little secrets. Thor frowned at him, suddenly changing his mind about coming to see Stark in the first place.

"I thought I took that from you," he said, pointing at the police scanner.

"Got a new one," Tony replied simply.

It was an argument that would never be won, so Thor dropped the subject for the time being, turning his attention instead to the gadget Tony was busy building.

"Is this thing new as well?" he asked, bending to peer at the complex circuitry Tony was busy soldering.

"Yep. Tournament's in two months. I'm hoping to have this one done by then, because I don't think the Mark Six can take another pounding like it did last year," Tony explained. "Mark Seven's got an upgraded casing that should be able to hold back that little pickaxe bastard this time."

Thor couldn't help but chuckle lightly. Tony could have any job he wanted in the robotics or engineering field, but instead he chose to treat it as a barbaric hobby and play the role of a private detective in his professional time. Every summer, he would become unavailable for a week, regardless of any other obligations, while he flew to San Francisco to enter his robots into a tournament against other robot builders.

"Is this about the bombing at Bleecker Street?" Pepper asked curiously, watching the two of them from the other side of the table.

Thor looked up at her with concern, but she seemed unfazed and answered with a shrug.

"I'm pretty sure it was on the news," she said. "By now."

"I like to get my news straight from the source," Tony said as he cleaned his soldering iron and put it in its cradle.

"I know," Thor said, knowing Tony was talking about his police scanner. "And yes. I came to ask if you have heard anything."

"I've heard lots of things." Tony got to his feet and started moving back out toward the kitchen. "Nothing you haven't, though. That's not really my area. You know that."

He poured himself a measure of scotch and offered Thor one of the same, only to have the offer declined.

"I do," said Thor. "But I always get the impression you don't."

Tony shrugged. "I'm getting a lot of mixed signals from you. One minute, you're cock-blocking me on all the good stuff, and the next, you're hounding me for information you can't find on your own. Make up your mind."

"No, that is Captain Rogers," Thor corrected. "I only take away your toys when you use them to get in the way."

Tony looked at him over the edge of his glass. "And you'll lose your job if he catches you here, right?" he asked. "Yeah, I've heard that one before, too."

"Right," said Thor. It was plain he wasn't going to get anywhere with Tony, which generally meant the impossible little man honestly didn't have any information, rather than just holding out on him. Staying in his apartment any longer than necessary would only result in a brawl of some sort. "I see. You will contact me should you hear anything?"

It wasn't so much a request, and Tony knew it. "Sure thing, buddy," he said. "Anything you say."

Thor nodded once. "Thank you." 

He offered a friendly smile to Pepper and saw himself out, giving the funny doorman a scrutinising glance as he reached the pavement. He was dressed more like a security guard than a doorman, but even that was slightly odd for this area. Getting the usual suspicious feeling he always got from him, but having nothing to actually suspect him of doing, Thor made tracks to return to the station.

**Author's Note:**

> I stream on Twitch on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Fic, podfic, fanart. Follow me for sneak peeks and exclusive content. [Twitch.tv](https://www.twitch.tv/milesy)


End file.
